Drabble Me This
by beermoney5
Summary: A ramdom collection of drabbles from Dakuga Contest on LJ. Sesshomaru / Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Red Light, Green Light

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Arrow

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **300

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary: **Kagome is waiting for a light to turn.

* * *

**Red Light, Green Light**

Kagome sat waiting for the red arrow to turn green, allowing her to turn left. This was one of the busiest intersections in town and slowest lights. Kagome's eyes started to drift to the light of the lanes she wanted to turn into. When that light turned green it wouldn't be long before her light would turn. When the light to those lanes turned green Kagome started to go then realized to late, once she was in the intersection, that it wasn't her light. With nothing else she could do she kept going hoping to find a hole to merge into.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised his head from his newspaper as the car started to move.

"Running a red light." Was Kagome's simple answer.

"Hn." Was his only response as he went back to reading his paper.

Kagome groaned internally for she knew she would never live this one down. Sesshomaru always warned her about watching the other lights while she waited for her own. He kept telling her that one of these days she would run a red light. She just laughed and said it would never happen and continued to do so. Now that day had come and she was running a red light. Not just any red light but one that had cameras. They would take your picture and then you'd get a ticket in the mail.

"I didn't see the flash go off ." Kagome said as she maneuvered her car effortlessly into a hole she saw in the traffic. "It will be funny if I don't get a ticket. Don't you think?"

"Yeah funny." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. "Maybe now you will listen to me and stop watching the other lights."

"Never." She said laughing dramatically as Sesshomaru shook his head.

**A/N: **I don't know in other states if they have cameras at intersection but in California they do at most but not all ( usually busy ones ).


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Guilty Pleasure

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Gasp

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Innuendo

**Word Count:** 200

**Cannon/AU:** Cannon

**Summary: **Kagome catches Sesshomaru doing something.

* * *

**Guilty Pleasure**

Kagome had picked up Sesshomaru's aura and figured this would be the best time as any to try out masking her aura. Making sure she was up wind from him she headed in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru looked around checking for any unwanted scents or auras. It seemed the coast was clear.

He was about to engage in an act that would be considered appalling for one of his station. A guilty pleasure. Everybody had one didn't they? This was his. He would leave his ward and retainer whenever he could just to indulge in this act. There would be some drastic measures taken if anybody were to find out.

Sesshomaru bent down to pick up the branch at his feet. As soon as he did A-Un threw his heads down and started wagging his tail waiting for Sesshomaru to throw it. As soon as Sesshomaru did A-Un ran after it, catching the branch before it hit the ground. A-Un ran back to Sesshomaru dropping the branch at his feet.

"How cute."

In an instant Sesshomaru was before Kagome, his hand around her neck lifting her off the ground.

"You will speak of this to no one understand."

"Yes." She gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Hot Springs

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme: **Glimpse

**Genre: **General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **100

**Cannon/AU:** Cannon

**Summary: **Kagome sneaks away to watch Sesshomaru.

* * *

**The Hot Springs**

Kagome had snuck out of the camp to follow Sesshomaru. She remembered the first time she saw him bathing. His toned, lean body was enough to make any girl twiterpated. Ever since then she had to follow him just to get one more glimpse of his naked body. She would die of embarrassment if he ever found out about her infatuation. She arrived at her destination and parted the branches of the bush she was behind and froze.

"Miko are you going to join me this time or are you still going to just watch?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Need A Lift?

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Mist

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary:** Sesshomaru needs a tow.

* * *

**Need A Lift?**

_  
'This is a perfect way to end a day.'_ Sesshomaru thought sarcastically as he waited for the tow truck to arrive. An hour later Sesshomaru saw, from his rearview mirror, some headlights approaching through the mist. A few seconds later a tow truck drove up pulling off on the side of the highway in front of his car.

He was surprised to see a stunning woman with long black hair tied back in a pony tail, step out of the cab and start walking over to him.

"I'm guessing you're the one who called for a tow." Kagome said with a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

"Um… yes. You're the driver?"

"If it's a problem a can call another driver for you. We're really busy tonight so it will probably be another hour or so."

"No need to do that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I've never seen a female tow truck driver before."

"Don't worry about it. I get that reaction all the time. Well let's get this baby up on my truck and get the two of you off the highway."

Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome as the bed of the truck rose up and slid down just inches in front of the tires of his car. He watched as she kneeled down and reached under the car to hook chains to the front axel of the car. The wench then pulled the car onto the bed of the truck. Then the bed slid back down and flat. Kagome then climbed up on the bed of the truck to hook chains to the back wheel axel then pushed a lever to take up the slack in the chains.

"All set. Let's head out." Kagome said once she was finished securing the car.

"So what made you decide to become a tow truck driver?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I needed a job." Kagome said with a laugh.

"That makes sense." Sesshomaru said then added nervously. "Are you working tomorrow night?"

"Yes I am. But I'm off the following night." She replied with a sly smile suspecting that he was asking her out on a date.

"Would you like to go out for dinner then?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up at seven?"

Hesitating, not sure if he should let a female pick him up for dinner, he finally replied. "I'll see you at seven."

A/N: this idea came from an add in the help wanted section of the newspaper. Yes it was for a tow truck driver and yes I am going to apply for it ( I doubt they will hire a girl but you never know) I'm down one job and need a new one. Plus I think it would be fun and funny to be a female tow truck driver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Selection

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme: **Echo

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary:** Kagome has trouble picking a puppy.

**A/N: **This drabble is dedicated to my Chinese Crested Bat who passed away a year ago at the age of twelve.

* * *

**Selection**

Kagome sat on the floor looking at four Chinese Crested puppies. Sesshomaru was buying one for her for her birthday and she was having trouble deciding which one to pick. One of the puppies was a powder puff, which helped her narrow it down to three. If she was going to get a Chinese Crested, she wanted a hairless one.

Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome watching her play with the puppies. She had wanted one of these goofy looking dogs for a long time so when he had found a reputable breeder close by, he had decided to buy her one.

"This one looks like a palomino horse." Kagome said picking up a puppy that was a pumpkin color with white hair on his head and lower legs. "Sesshomaru which one do you think I should get?" Kagome asked picking up another puppy that was all brown.

"It's up to you. It's going to be your dog."

"Well you're a great help." She replied as she picked up the last puppy that was black and white spotted.

"That one will probably get more spots as she gets older." The breeder said as Kagome held the puppy.

"Really? That's interesting. Kinda like how Dalmatians get more spots."

Kagome sat there a little bit longer looking at the puppies still undecided. The black and white puppy stopped playing and was sitting there looking at Kagome with her head tilted to the side. Finally she had made her decision.

"I'll take this one." Kagome said picking up the black and white puppy.

"So what are you going to name her?" Sesshomaru asked as they were headed for the car after paying for the puppy.

"Echo. After the Greek goddess of distraction, misdirection, and incessant jabbering."

"Hopefully she wont take after her name." Sesshomaru replied.

A/N: All the puppies in a litter of Chinese Crested's will all be hairless ( they do have some hair on lower legs, upper neck, and head ) except one, which will have long hair all over, and those are called powder puffs.

Zeus had Echo distract Hera from his sexual activities with others so she would talk nonstop to Hera until Zeus came back. Hera found out what was going on and punished Echo by taking her voice away except to repeat what another had said. Pan fell in love with Echo but she would not return his love so he had his shepherds kill and rip her to pieces then scattered them all over the earth and only her voice remains repeating the last words that others say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Contemplation

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Regret

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 200

**Cannon/AU:** Cannon

**Summary:** Sesshomaru watches Kagome as she sleeps.

**Contemplation**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru remembered the day his father had died. He thought him foolish for running off to protect a human female, which caused his demise. Now as he lay in bed, looking down at his mate, a human no less, he understood. He would walk to the ends of the earth for her. He would even die for her, if the need transpired.

She had the brightest smile that could light up even the gloomiest of days. Her laughter brought joy to everyone around her. She had a fiery temper and a soothing gentle nature. She had given him three beautiful pups. He had no regrets for mating the miko and if given the chance to do it over again, he would do the same. He finally had someone to protect.

He watched her as she slept while the moonlight filtered through the windows of the bedchamber. Casting an unearthly glow about her. She looked like a goddess with her ebony hair splayed about her. He reached over and gently pushed an errant strand from her face.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? Why are you up?" Kagome asked as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Nothing my dear. Just watching my beautiful mate sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Exposure

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Clock

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 300

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary: **Kagome has a bad day at work.

* * *

**Exposure **

Kagome glanced at her clock on the dash of the van. Some of the clinics she had to deliver mail and supplies to weren't ready with their lab specimens and she had to wait. This usually threw her off schedule and sometimes cut into her lunch break before her afternoon run.

Now she was pulling into the hospital parking lot just five minutes behind. She got out of the van and hurried to the lab to drop off the specimens. On her way out a lab tech bumped into her spilling a urine sample all over her.

'_Well there goes my lunch break.'_ Kagome thought as they rushed her to the locker rooms to get cleaned up.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"Why are you wearing scrubs?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome walked into the house after her shift.

"A lab tech spill a urine sample on me, I had to take a shower, the hospital destroyed my clothes and loaned me these scrubs to wear so I could finish my shift." Hearing Sesshomaru start to chuckle she added. "You won't think it's so funny when I come home with Ebola, Tuberculosis, Bronchitis, HIV, Gingivitis, Athletes Foot, Salmonella, Lice, Scabies, and Rabies."

"In order for you to get rabies you have to be bitten by something that is a carrier of the disease." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well with my luck I'll get bitten by a patient infected with it. And you might not want to hug me. I'm tainted. You might catch something."

"I'll take my chances." He replied as her gave her a kiss.

"Well I'm going to go wash this taint off of me."

"I'll join you. Just to make sure you don't miss a spot." Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he followed her up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **The Wrong Way And The Right Way

**Author: **Beermoney5

**Theme:** Elbow

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Innuendo

**Word Count:** 100

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary: **Sesshomaru has some difficulties.

* * *

**The Wrong Way And The Right Way****  
**

"You're doing it all wrong. Let me do it." Kagome practically shouted.

"No." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes. I would think being a man you would know how to do this right."

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You cut the damn thing at an angle." Kagome said frustrated as she grabbed the PVC cement and elbow joint out of Sesshomaru's hands. "Hopefully I'll be able to fix this without needing more parts."

Kagome set to work on the broken water pipe trying to salvage it.

"That's how it's done." She said a few minutes later after fixing the hack-job Sesshomaru had done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Pleasurable Moment

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Hush

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count: **100

**Summary:** Sesshomaru listens for a heartbeat.

* * *

**Pleasurable Moment**

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she and Sesshomaru lay on their bed.

"Shhh." Was his only reply.

"Are you hushing me?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes. I'm listening for his heartbeat." Sesshomaru replied as he continued to lay with his head on her swelling mid-section.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't."

"Will you be disappointed if it's a girl?"

"No. As long as the pup is healthy, it does not matter to me if it is a male or female. Now hush so I can listen."

"Fine." Kagome giggled as she stroked Sesshomaru's hair.

* * *

**A/N: **I got second place for this one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Forgetful

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Spare

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary:** Kagome needs Sesshomaru to bring her spare.

* * *

**Forgetful**

Kagome and her best friend Sango were headed to the mall when her car all of a sudden jerked to the side and she started having a hard time driving it down the road.

"Damn. I have a flat." Kagome said as she maneuvered the car to a safe spot off to the side of the road.

"Do you know how to change a tire?" Sango asked a little concerned that she didn't.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru showed me." She responded as she turned the car off.

They both got out of the car and walked to the trunk. Kagome opened it up and noticed there was no spare.

"Um… where's the spare tire?" Sango asked.

"In my garage." Kagome answered remembering she forgot to put it back in her trunk.

"How is it going to help us there?"

"I'll just call Sesshomaru and see if he can bring it to me. He should still be at home." Kagome replied as she took out her cell phone to make the call.

"Hi, honey. Are you still home? Great. Could you bring me my spare in the garage? I kinda need it. I know. I'm on the corner of Fifth and Main. Thanks, I love you." Kagome finished as she hung up and turned to Sango. "He'll be here in about ten to fifteen minutes. I took the tire in to have it fixed and Sesshomaru picked it up and left it in the garage for me and I forgot to put it back in the trunk."

"Well lucky for us he was still home or we would have had to have the car towed home and had to wait and hour. At least. For the tow truck."

********************************************************************

"I knew I should have put this back in your trunk myself." Sesshomaru said as he got out of his car and retrieved the spare after he arrived ten minutes later.

"I know." Kagome responded as she and Sango watched him jack up the car and put the spare on it.

"All done. I'll take the wheel and drop it off at Fred's Tire Man for you."

"Thanks. You're the best." Kagome said as she gave Sesshomaru a kiss then added. " I think you're a keeper."

"I know." He replied with a smirk.

"I'll see you later." Kagome said as she gave him a playful punch in the arm before returning to her car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Rock On

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Rock

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 200

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary: **Kagome tries to get some tickets.

* * *

**Rock On**

Kagome went through the motions of purchasing tickets. Last week she and Sango got tickets for two northern California venues. This week they were trying for two southern California venues. Since the tickets for both places went on sale at the same time Kagome would try for one and Sango the other. When she was done purchasing the tickets she gave Sango a call to see if she got the others. Kagome let out a little scream when she found out she did.

"I assume you got your tickets?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the room after Kagome hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah." Kagome replied as she saw Sesshomaru shake his head. "You think I'm silly for getting more tickets for the same band, don't you?"

"I said nothing of the sort."

"But you were shaking your head."

"What you do with your time is your choice. As long as I don't have to go listen to some loud rock band and hundreds of crazed screaming females I'm fine with it."

"Thanks for letting me use your card. You're the best." Kagome said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome."

* * *

A/N: I probably shouldn't admit this but I do this about every two years when Bon Jovi tours. Me and my friend Sarah got to at least five Bon Jovi concerts each time they tour. We do every California concert and Las Vegas. I know silly but they are very good concerts. We always get four tickets for each one and take other friends with us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Hide N' Seek

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Ready

**Genre:** General

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 400

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summary:** Kagome and Sesshomaru's kids play a game of hide and seek.

* * *

**Hide N' Seek **

Rai jumped onto a chair, laid down and pulled down a blanket that was thrown over the back to cover himself.

"Ready or not here I come." Rin announced as she proceeded to search for her brother.

Rin looked all over the house and didn't come close to finding Rai until she walked over to the couch were her father sat reading a newspaper.

"Daddy have you seen Rai?"

"The last time I saw him he was over there." Sesshomaru answered pointing toward the chair.

Rin walked over to the chair and removed the blanket exposing her brother.

"You told her where he was." Kagome said looking over at Sesshomaru.

"No I didn't. She asked if I had seen Rai and I merely answered the question. The last time I saw Rai he was in that chair."

Rai started to count and Rin went to hide behind the chair the Rai had just hid in. Being three years younger, Rin wasn't quite as good as her brother yet at hiding. When Rai was done counting he headed immediately to the chair looking behind it, finding his Sister. Rin started counting as her brother hid. When Rin was done she started looking for her brother all over the house.

"Did you look in one of the bathrooms?" Kagome asked after a short while.

"He wouldn't hide in there." Rin replied.

As Rin searched the house again Kagome went and looked in the bathrooms seeing a shadow through the frosted glass of the shower stall in the master bath. She walked back out to the family room motioning for Rin to come to her.

"Go look in mommy and daddy's bathroom." She said.

"Now who's helping her?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin went running down the hall.

"Well she's younger and has trouble finding him."

Sesshomaru shook his head and went back to reading his paper.

As Rai counted Kagome motioned to Rin to follow her into the living room to a chair sitting in a corner.

"Do you think you can fit behind there?" Kagome asked.

Without saying anything Rin squeezed in behind it. Kagome walked out as Rai was done counting. After Rai had searched the entire house for his sister, without finding her, Sesshomaru pointed to the living room.

"I can't believe you helped him." Kagome said as Rai came out with Rin.

"I can't play favorites now can I."


End file.
